Anwynn, ou la mélancolie du Troll
by Angharrad
Summary: Devenir une légende, c'est un rêve, on l'a dans le sang, ou c'est tout simplement une manière de se libérer de son passé. Venez découvrir le passé d'Anwynn et les choix qui l'ont menée à devenir Chaman pour la Horde.


**Anwynn, ou la mélancolie du Troll.**

**Avant-propos** : l'univers de World of Warcraft appartient à l'éditeur de jeu vidéo Blizzard. Les personnages d'Anwynn, Kciop, Noctuliane, Gwynn, Ydern, Trolline sont des avatars dans ce jeu. Ils existent donc réellement et appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs.

* * *

Il paraît que les héros naissent dans des familles ordinaires. C'est de ces familles, perdues dans la masse et oubliées de l'histoire, que ces êtres aux caractères exceptionnels se révèlent. Pas d'anonymat pour eux, pas de discrétion. Oubliés les drames des générations passées, seule leur gloire personnelle, et le besoin de se libérer de la masse leur donne la force de se hisser au rang de légende. Tout le monde rêve de côtoyer les légendes. Moi, je rêve de les oublier.

Je m'appelle Anwynn et je suis Chaman de la Horde, originaire du Clan Sombrelance. Du moins est-ce ainsi que j'ai été élevée. Dans un dialecte seul connu de ma mère, mon prénom parle d'un monde invisible divin. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de divin en moi. Pire, je semblais porter le mauvais oeil. Encore aujourd'hui où j'ai pourtant quelques faits d'arme à mon compte, les gens me craignent et m'évitent. Parfois j'aimerais rencontrer des héros simples. Parfois… J'oublie d'où je viens…

* * *

J'étais de retour à Sen'Jin. Je n'en fis pas grande cérémonie. J'étais là pour acheter l'un de ces Raptors de guerre dont avaient le secret les dresseurs de mon village. Kciop, mon compagnon chasseur, devait me rejoindre pour choisir la bête. Assise sur la plage, j'avais le regard perdu dans le lointain, là où la cité de mon enfance avait sombré à jamais dans les eaux d'Azeroth.

J'offrais mes orteils à la morsure des vagues tout en laissant le sable rayonner la chaleur de la journée sous moi. Du bout de ma dague, je sculptais de petits totems de bois que je plantais entre les vagues et mes pieds, rempart imaginaire contre les flots. C'était un jeu que je pratiquais beaucoup enfant, en souvenir des luttes pour sauver notre cité. À présent, je pourrais gagner contre la mer, charger de magie les totems et la repousser.

Au lieu de cela, je laissais mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation des lieux de mon adolescence, et oublier, encore un instant, que j'étais devenue une combattante.

« Hew Toaw là-bas ! Wient nous aiwder au lieuw de nous regawder twavailler ! »

Je souris à son accent. Un pêcheur de Strangleronce venu trouver refuge à Sen'Jin.

« Tais-toi, lui siffla son compagnon. Ne la regarde pas, c'est la fille à l'œil noir. »

Un frisson me parcourut. Lui m'avait reconnue. Cela faisait bien 2 ou 3 ans que je n'étais plus venue. Et pourtant, ils avaient encore peur…

J'entendis le vent arracher mon nom à ses lèvres et me le rapporter. Le moment de quiétude était achevé. Les souvenirs pénibles affluèrent.

* * *

Ma mère avait consacré sa vie à la Prêtrise. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle épousa un guerrier. Mon père avait été l'un de ses blessés, et avait depuis chaque fois demandé à être soigné par elle. J'étais née de leur union, un jour où Sombrelance était attaquée de toute part par les Murlocks. Je poussais mon premier cri en même temps que mon père s'effondrait. Sa main droite, celle qui tenait son épée, avait été tranchée. Il continua à combattre, se berçant de l'illusion que ma mère le soignerait, et que, au pire, sa main perdue était un signe que son fils serait plus puissant que lui.

À peine née, je l'avais déjà déçu.

Et que dire du moment où il me vit ? Petite boule de chaire recroquevillée dans un berceau. La peau d'un mauve si pâle qu'elle aurait pu être rose, des oreilles à peine pointues, des cheveux d'un bleu presque noire et les yeux bruns. Si ma mère n'avait risqué sa vie pour l'entraver et soigner le moignon qu'il restait de sa main droite, je suis persuadée qu'il m'aurait, au mieux jetée à la mer, au pire dévorée. Que j'aie trois doigts au lieu de cinq, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. J'avais l'air d'un enfant humain, j'étais une fille, et son orgueil de guerrier ne pouvait accepter d'avoir perdu sa main pour sauver… ça.

* * *

Afin de fuir les combats qui appelaient toujours mon père, malgré son incapacité à attaquer tout en se défendant à présent privé d'une main, nous nous installâmes à Sen'jin.

Sen'jin était un petit village de pêcheur, cachés derrière les îles échos, sur les terres de Durotar. Assez loin, pour que Père n'entende plus les cris de bataille. Assez près pour que Mère aille soigner les blessés régulièrement.

Quant elle partait, Père devait veiller sur moi. Souvent il en profitait pour exercer sa main gauche à tenir une arme. Il n'acceptait pas d'avoir été ainsi écarté de la défense de Sombrelance. Il n'acceptait pas non plus que je lui ressemble si peu, ni que je sois si faible. Car il fallait l'avouer, enfant et jusqu'à l'adolescence, je fus petite et frêle. Et persuadé que sa main lui avait été arrachée pour me transmettre sa force, Père me forçait à l'assister quand il se battait.

J'étais si jeune, que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rester assise à sucer mon pouce, courir après les papillons, jouer dans les vagues, attraper des poissons avec les mains. Mais ce n'était pas pour moi. Pas alors que tous les fils de pêcheurs se moquaient. J'encaissais les coups que Père portait de sa main gauche et je grandis parmi les miens sans vraiment vivre avec eux.

Vint un jour où le cataclysme tant redouté se produisit, et Sen'jin devint l'exil des Trolls Sombrelance. Maman m'expliqua que notre cité avait été engloutie par les flots. Père plongea dans le désespoir. C'est à cette époque que je pus enfin me mêler aux autres enfants du village. Mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

Je ne m'intégrais que vaguement au groupe de jeunes trolls de mon âge. Oh bien sur, je traînais avec eux… Par obligation plus que par envie. Comme j'avais servi à mon père de mannequin d'entraînement, je devins celui des jeunes. J'avais l'habitude de prendre des coups d'une personne et avais appris à les encaisser. Quand les coups pleuvaient de toutes les directions, c'était une autre histoire. Je ne pleurais cependant pas. Ils n'allaient jamais trop loin, même si leurs coups partaient souvent et pour le moindre prétexte : une ligne attachée à un rocher, des poissons trop peu nombreux et trop maigres, une balle perdue, ou simplement le fait que je les gênais.

Entendez bien, je ne me plains pas du comportement de mes camarades. Dans d'autres clans, seuls les plus forts survivent. J'essaye juste de vous montrer d'où je viens. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas leur seule victime. Un effet de groupe existait. Si les anciens nous contraignaient à vivre en bande par tranche d'age, c'était souvent l'origine qui primait sur toute affinité.

Plusieurs familles avaient profité de la chute de Sombrelance pour se mêler aux réfugiés. Il faut dire que les échos de Strangleronce étaient inquiétants pour notre peuple. Incursions gobelines, incursions pirates, incursions humaines, et la reprise du culte d'Hakkar à Zul Gurrub… Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'un des garçons de Strangleronce, lui, ne me méprisait pas.

* * *

Kciop n'était pas le plus grand, ni le plus fort des nouveaux arrivants. Il semblait au contraire caché dans l'ombre de ses aînés et indifférent à tout. C'était bien mal le connaître. Il observait, analysait, puis frappait. Ce qui me marqua le plus c'était notre opposition sur la violence : là où j'encaissais les coups, il les portait le premier.

Oh nous n'étions pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là. Mais une entente cordiale s'instaura à ma grande surprise. « Le respect se gagne par la force de nos actes. Mais pour qu'on te respecte, il faut commencer par respecter les autres et se respecter soit même. » M'avait-il dit un jour où nous nous retrouvâmes à attendre que Bombay panse les blessures particulièrement douloureuses de la dernière rixe sur la plage.

Je côtoyais Kciop les premières années de mon adolescence. Il n'y avait pas de différence entre les filles et les garçons, du moins pas avant que les défenses aient atteint leur taille adulte. Ceci n'empêchait pas les combats à coup d'hormones. Hormones qu'aucune race n'est arrivée à maîtriser à ma connaissance. De cette époque, je ne me souviens que du coup que je lui ai porté.

Les garçons une fois de plus étaient occupés à mesurer leurs défenses. Certains étaient très fiers, car la croissance s'était arrêtée. Ils pourraient partir en apprentissage bientôt, et commencer à montrer leurs forces pour rejoindre la Horde où ils brilleraient par leur puissance. Ils voulaient venger notre race des persécutions des traîtres, des humains et des elfes. Ils voulaient restaurer la grandeur de la déchue des Trolls, et plus encore de Sombrelance.

Je riais. Quelle grandeur restait-il à un peuple de pêcheurs.

Et comme toujours, les pics commencèrent à fuser, sur le manque de défenses des uns, les origines des autres. Et l'éternel « toi de toute façon, tes défenses ne pousseront jamais. Ta prêtresse de mère aime tellement ses patients qu'elle a du te concevoir avec une saleté d'elfe ! »

Je me souviens d'avoir vu rouge, mais comme à chaque fois, j'attendis qu'ils choisissent une autre victime, pour me calmer. Mais cette fois là, il ajouta : « Il paraît que les métisses ont une vie plus longue, et sont immatures plus longtemps. Peut-être que dans un siècle, ses défenses auront poussé et ses yeux rougis, prouvant que c'est la trollette qui l'emporte sur l'humaine ! »

La colère peut déployer des ressources insoupçonnées d'énergie. On appelle cela l'état Berserker. C'est de cet état que s'inspire la position de combat « Berserk » du guerrier. C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans cette transe. Tous reculèrent devant mon regard flamboyant et lui me regarda. D'abord surpris, puis ravis, et enfin hébété alors qu'il était propulsé contre un cocotier de la plage. Peut-être ce jour-là acceptèrent ils que j'étais aussi une Troll. Peut-être acceptèrent ils aussi, que j'avais une identité bien à moi et qui n'était pas la leur.

Les échos de ce coup, au final d'une violence trop grande pour les paroles prononcées, arrivèrent aux oreilles de ma mère. Celle-ci sentant qu'elle avait été trop longtemps éloignée de Sen'jin, quitta le front et revint vivre avec nous sur une base beaucoup plus régulière. Elle se chargea de m'enseigner les bases de la guérison, espérant ainsi que si jamais mon poing frappait à nouveau l'un de mes camarades, je le remettrais aussi vite sur pieds, lui évitant le déshonneur d'avoir été envoyé au tapis par une fille. Père quant à lui redoubla ses efforts pour m'endurcir et me rendre forte. Mais pour aucun des deux, je n'étais aussi douée qu'ils l'espéraient.

Vint le jour où Mère s'alita, portant en elle une vie nouvelle. Je fus à nouveau coupée des jeunes de mon âge et devint femme par les responsabilités avant même d'avoir quitté l'adolescence. Une petite sœur naquit, en pleine nuit. Elle fut prénommée Noctuliane.

Père ne s'en remit jamais. Deux filles. Et qui plus est aussi féminines l'une que l'autre ! Mais qui prendrait donc sa succession et porterait notre nom à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles de Thrall ?

Le temps passa.

* * *

J'avais vingt-cinq ans quand nous nous revîmes. Il était rentré au village, dans sa famille, après un apprentissage auprès des chasseurs de Mulgore. Il venait se ressourcer, avant de répondre à l'appel de la vallée des épreuves. Il eut un instant d'hésitation quand nous nous croisâmes sur la place du village. Il faut dire que si lui avait grandi et pris du muscle, je m'étais transformée.

Ma peau et mes cheveux avaient changé au contact du soleil brûlant de Durotar. Ils étaient à présent tous deux d'une douce teinte bleue, plus traditionnelle chez les Troll. Mes yeux s'étaient éclaircis et rougeoyaient gaiement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil venait les taquiner. Seules les défenses me faisaient encore défaut. Petites et acérées, elles avaient très peu poussées, pointant à peine à la commissure de mes lèvres, me forçant à arborer un éternel sourire.

Et je devais me marier…

Un mariage arrangé par mon père, avec le fils d'un de ses amis du temps où il combattait les Murlocs. Je ne connaissais pas mon futur compagnon, parti en apprentissage, puis directement au combat. J'aurais pu le rejoindre, essayer de l'aimer. Je me contentais d'accepter chaque nouveau jour achevé comme un de plus, aidant là où mère ne le pouvait plus. J'avais appris depuis le retour de Mère, à oublier toute trace d'égoïsme et me consacrer aux autres. Je vivais sur des rails, m'enfonçant dans une existence qui n'était pas celle que j'aurais pu espérer, mais trop lâche pour dérailler.

J'avais pris l'habitude de m'asseoir le soir sur la plage. Pour y réfléchir. Parce que je regardais le jour mourir et avec lui les activités du village. Parce que je pouvais être seule, et personne ne me demandait rien, les rumeurs de mauvais œil et de mon humanité réapparaissant quand je n'étais pas occupée à rendre service. Certains préféraient même les soins de Bom'bay le sorcier-docteur aux miens, malgré sa folie qui devenait de plus en plus apparente.

Il me trouva là, assise sur le sable. Les pieds dans l'eau, un rang de totems sculptés alignés devant moi, renversés par les vagues. Il se posa simplement à coté de moi, et demanda : « Alors, qu'es-tu devenue depuis tout ce temps ? Tu leur as prouvé que tu étais bien une troll, mais après qu'as-tu fait ? »

Qu'avais-je fait… Rien en fait. Juste attendu. Mais attendu quoi…

Je lui fis des réponses évasives qui ne semblèrent pas plus le convaincre que moi. Puis il s'attacha à chacun de mes pas pour percer ce secret. Sans insister, il fut toujours là pour m'aider. Il s'intéressa aux travaux de réparation des filets où je maltraitais si souvent mes mains. Il s'assit pour écouter avec moi les complaintes des blessés rapatriés à Sen'Jin. Il m'appris quelques recettes de cuisine de Mulgore, pour lesquels je n'eu aucun talent. Il joua avec Noctuliane, petit démon de finesse et discrétion, qui me suivait comme une ombre. Il se méla à mes camarades qui se rapprochaient le plus d'amis, Gwynn et Ydern, ainsi que sa compagne Trolline. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'en vins à espérer sa présence à mes cotés, chaque minute près de moi.

Une semaine. C'était tout ce qui me séparait de mes fiançailles.

Une semaine. C'est ce qu'il m'accorda pour me dévoiler.

Une semaine. C'est ce qu'il me fallut pour me rendre compte que je m'étais perdue…

* * *

« Les gens comme toi m'insupportent, » me dit-il la veille de l'échange de la promesse.

Mon fiancé ne viendrait pas. Il avait mieux à faire au front. On ferait la fête, on boirait à sa santé, et à celui de sa chanceuse d'épouse. Qu'importe que ce fut moi où une autre… On s'amuserait. Point.

« Oui, tu m'énerves ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ébahie. Ne venait-il donc pas de passer sa semaine de préparation pour la vallée des épreuves à flâner avec moi ?

« Ta gentillesse. Ta générosité… Au fond, tout cela n'est qu'une façade pour cacher à quel point tu es toi-même perdue. »

Des coups portés au plus juste. Économe de tes mots, ils ne tombent jamais au hasard, jamais tout à fait gratuitement.

« Prends donc ta vie en main au lieu de te laisser porter. Si tu consacres ta vie aux autres, que ce soit ton propre choix et non celui du village ! »

Et il s'était levé, me laissant seule à mes réflexions. Les mots, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup. Tout comme ses flèches, ils étaient précis et fatals.

Noctuliane vint me trouver sur la plage.

« Tu dois rentrer dormir. Demain c'est la fête !

- Est-ce que tu aimes que je me marie ? » demandai-je à ma toute petite sœur.

Jouant avec ses cheveux d'un rose vif, que je tressais à la manière de mère. Elle hésita quelques secondes.

« Maman n'a pas l'air très heureuse, toujours couchée. Les autres femmes ne sont pas drôles. Elles sont trop sérieuses… Elles comprennent plus.

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas assez joué ?

- Peut-être…En tout cas, je serais toi, je me cacherais. Et puis il est pas beau ton mari. » répondit-elle en tirant la langue.

Il est vrai que le tas de muscle que Père m'avait imposé était loin de la gracieuse agilité de Kciop.

« Tu vas partir ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'en me disant de me cacher, elle me perdrait elle aussi. Elle avait resserré sa prise sur mes tresses avec lesquelles elle jouait.

« Tu m'en voudras ?

- Moi, j'hésiterais pas. J'veux pas rester toute ma vie ici. Je veux voir le monde. Papa est trop dur. Il ne sait plus comment c'est ailleurs, le monde là dehors. Il arrête pas de parler de royaumes perdus... Et avec Maman, ils t'enferment. Tu as été méchante ? Ils te punissent ? »

Je lui souris et ébouriffai ses cheveux.

« Non. Père est aussi perdu.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Non, ce n'est pas une raison. »

Je me levai, et m'étirai le dos.

« Allez ma Puce. Tu dois te lever tôt demain, pour profiter de la fête.

- Tu ne viendras pas ! » déclara-t-elle fermement en me prenant la main.

Un grand sourire dévoila ses défenses toutes aussi menues que les miennes. Elle avait raison. Je ne viendrai pas.

Une fois ma sœur couchée, je retrouvai la plage et passai la nuit dehors, à regarder les vagues s'échouer contre les totems que j'avais sculptés. Ils étaient inertes et m'amusaient. Ils faisaient peur aux vieilles du village, car ils symbolisaient la Horde et les fils toujours plus nombreux qu'elle leur arrachait. Les totems des Prophètes de la Horde n'annonçaient jamais que plus de larmes et de morts.

J'aurais dû le lendemain, apparaître en fin de fête, comme une idole qu'on offrait à un dieu. Pas comme l'heureuse nouvelle épouse. Je n'aurais de toute façon rien vu de cette fête où même lui n'assistait pas. Une grande fête qui secouerait la morosité du petit village de pêcheurs devenu patrie des Sombrelances. Tout le monde serait tellement captivé par les mets et les boissons qu'ils en oublieraient même pourquoi la fête était organisée. Et personne ne se souviendrait que la fiancée avait disparue.

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et déjà lui attendait sur la route. Un léger sourire taquin flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air content de lui. Je pus apercevoir trois autres silhouettes avec lui. Qui donc était également prêt à affronter la vallée des épreuves ? Je reconnus Gwynn, Trolline et Ydern. Ils avaient pour vocation Voleur, Guerrière et Prêtre. Mais auraient-ils le cran pour aller jusqu'au bout des épreuves ? Et moi ? Quelle serait ma vocation ?

Les yeux de Kciop s'étrécirent à mon approche, puis il détourna la tête et se redressa, bombant le torse. Il allait de l'avant, s'attardant très peu sur le passé. Il croquait la vie à pleines dents. Seul il s'en fichait. Accompagné, c'était un plaisir supplémentaire.

Il ne me dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il se mit en route à la suite de ses compagnons. Je crus qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vue, mais il tendit la main derrière lui. Sans me regarder, mais bien dirigée vers moi.

Si j'avais hésité jusque-là, cette main tendue de sa manière nonchalante signifiait tout pour moi. J'avais fait un choix. Un choix difficile, mais au moins lui serait là pour m'épauler. Ne plus être seule au milieu des autres, ne plus porter la souffrance des autres en oubliant la mienne, affronter les difficultés à deux, telle serait ma nouvelle vie. Et je savais que malgré les larmes et les blessures, je l'aimerai.

Dès les premières heures, je sus que Troline ne résisterai pas à la formation et que Gwynn aurait du mal à nous suivre. Je sus également qu'Ydern le méditatif aurait quelques difficultés à s'adapter à la violence sans répit de cette guerre. La force de frappe que j'avais acquis sous les coups de mon père et la magie guérisseuse que mère m'avait inculquée, décidèrent de ma voie. Et ces totems que je m'amusais à sculpter n'étaient qu'un signe de plus. J'étais destinée à devenir Chaman.

Je devins donc l'une des futures prophètes de la horde, maniant la magie élémentaire et guérisseuse, protégée par mon bouclier et frappant de ma masse. Je trouvais en Kciop un compagnon incroyablement lucide sur la manière de combattre et de jauger l'adversaire. Téméraire quand j'étais trop prudente, la tête froide quand les difficultés me faisaient paniquer ou entrer en rage berserk. Il avançait plus vite que moi, mais n'avait-il pas déjà passé sept ans en apprentissage avant de se lancer dans le combat de la Horde ?

* * *

Quand je me tourne vers le passé et regarde ces trois dernières années, j'ai l'impression que c'est une autre Anwynn qui se tient là où j'ai vécu autre fois. Ils me connaissaient si mal à l'époque. Il me connaissent si mal aujourd'hui. Au fond, qui me connaît si même moi je ne me reconnais pas ?

Si j'étais restée cette nuit-là, j'aurais été veuve aujourd'hui. Petit à petit, j'aurais remplacé ma mère en tant que guérisseuse, et aurait toujours vécu acceptée mais crainte, jamais vraiment intégrée. Père aurait continué à se servir de moi comme mannequin d'entraînement si il n'était pas retourner mener la tribus des Amanis dont il était originaire. Il m'aurait sans doute emmenée là bas où j'aurais servi son peuple.

Au lieu de cela, je suis devenue une chaman d'une certaine expérience. J'ai à plusieurs reprises porté des actions punitives au sein même du bastion de la Horde Noire. J'ai rencontré le Fléau de Naxxramas et combattu la traîtrise de Zul Gurrub. Je me suis rendue à Shattrah, le coeur de l'Outreterre... Qui aurait pu imaginer cela de moi, il y a dix ans ?

Et pourtant je suis restée la même Troll, à sculpter de petits bouts de bois, tout en regardant avec nostalgie la mer où repose Sombrelance.

« Tu vas attraper froid et rouiller. La maille n'aime pas la mer ! déclara Kciop alors que son lion, Aïor se glissait sous mon bras pour quêter une caresse.

- J'aimais ça autrefois. Ça me donnait l'impression de me fondre dans l'unité du monde. » Mon sourire se fit un peu plus serein.

« Toi tu as encore pensé au passé, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber à coté de nous. La prochaine fois, je vais chercher le Raptor, tu prends et on n'en parle plus ! »

Je souris bêtement. C'était sa manière à lui de me protéger.

« Il le fallait Kciop. Un jour je devais les affronter, ces fantômes. »

Un Makura agressif nous aperçut et se hissa hors de l'eau pour nous attaquer. Je levai la main pour l'abattre d'un horion, Kciop leva son arc, mais ce fut une hachette qui l'abattit, sifflant non loin de nous.

« C'est un comble, qu'une voleuse débutante comme moi sauve des guerriers aguerris. Et au moins j'aurais prouvé que Père se trompait et que les femmes ne servent à rien en dehors des soins… »

Kciop me dévisagea, et je souris. C'est sans surprise qu'une masse de boucles roses était apparue non loin de là. Elle avait grandi.

« Et bien n'attend pas ici. Pars faire tes preuves et voir le monde ! » rétorquai-je.

Elle s'immobilisa, interdit.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais dit de faire ? »

Et disant ces derniers mots, je retirai mon casque à tête de loup. Elle se pinça, se figea, se pinça à nouveau. Mais j'étais bien là.

* * *

Je t'attendrai petite sœur. Comme Kciop m'attendit. Nous déferons les légendes d'hier et deviendrons les légendes de demain. Nous qui étions fragiles et effacées, nous dont l'enfance fut gâchée par l'ombre de nos parents qui étaient pourtant d'illustres inconnus dans la masse du peuple Sombrelance, nous brillerons à notre tour et reconstruirons ce foyer dont la guerre nous a privé. Pour les générations futures et non plus pour le passé.

* * *

**Angharrad** - Juin 2010

_Première publication : Février 2007_


End file.
